


Breathe Me

by FarneLavce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drawing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sexual Identity, Tattoo Artist Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarneLavce/pseuds/FarneLavce
Summary: If Hanzo was being honest with himself he saw it coming. Maria was a beautiful woman. Strong-willed, silly, bright and loving. Falling in love was inevitable really.So why was it so surprising when McCree did?





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just...uh...I did a thang. Where I write...uh stuff.
> 
> I made up maria by the way just cuz.

If Hanzo was being honest with himself he saw it coming. Maria was a beautiful woman. Strong-willed, silly, bright and loving. Falling in love was inevitable really.

So why was it so surprising when McCree did?

No, what was surprising was the growing  _hurt_ that came with it. His blood boils with jealousy and eyes burn with longing. What hurt most is that it seemed they were meant for each other. In each aspect of life, they seemed to compliment each other. From their laugh to the way they walked.Jesse and Maria.

Never too far apart from another. It seemed that their relationship was borderline perfect. One day they were going to get married and settle down on that farmland Jesse is always rambling about. They would raise four beautiful children as talented as their parents. That's what everyone knew what their relationship would lead to.

“Han?”

That what's expected...right?

“You with me Hanzo?

” Expectations did nothing to soothe the ache of Hanzo’s crumbling heart.

“Propose?” He croaked, blinking back into reality.

McCree's worried expression quickly turned to one of joy as he shifts on the porch stairs to cast a glance to past the glass screen door. Following his gaze, he’s greeted with the common ruckus in Genji’s home during a party. Lena standing on the arm of the couch yelling at someone he couldn't see, Jamison fast asleep on the stairs holding a beer bottle, and Hana arguing with Lucio who the winner of whatever game their playing is.

But straight pass it all in the kitchen is Maria. Her head thrown back in laughter at something Angela had said. She was just...radiant. He fears if he looks back at Jesse the look in his eye will give him a heart attack. So instead he looks at his shaking hands until Jesse shifts once more. This time reaching in his back pocket.

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve been thinkin ‘bout it for some time.” He says, revealing a velvet box.

Hanzo can't help the sharp inhale of breath when Jesse opens the box. Inside is a stunning emerald cut sapphire (that has to be at  _least_ four carats) held by a band that intertwined like a DNA strand covered in tiny diamonds. He chokes out words that he hopes don't sound as broken as he feels.

“It’s gorgeous…”

Apparently, he does a good job as Jesse looks down at the ring and begins speaking.

“Really? Thank Jesus, I wanted to get something I knew you would approve of.”

He was his best friend, of course, he would want Hanzo to approve. But, that didn't stop his traitorous heart from filling his head with false hope.

He forced back the scorching tears as they threatened to spill and gave him a response.

“I’m sure she’ll love it, Jesse.”

Jesse closes the box and puts it back in his pocket. He then looks into Hanzo’s eyes. Face smiling, face full of warmth, but eyes searching. What exactly for?

“Thanks, Han. It means a lot you approve. It means a whole lot.”

Jesse breaks eye contact and pats Hanzo on the back before standing up. Hanzo cranes his head upwards to watch McCree walk toward the door.

“Alright, time ta finish with the mush and head back in before ya brother destroys his own house.”

Hanzo’s replying before he can register it.

“I have to head home actually. The shop opens early tomorrow.”

McCree nods in acknowledgment and bows his ridiculous cowboy hat.

“Alright, then you drive safe.”

“I always do.”

McCree rolls his eyes at Hanzo’s pre-recorded response that doesn't betray how he really feels and smiles again.

“Thanks again, Han.”

“Of course.”

With that McCree heads back into the house and Hanzo doesn't look away until McCree is back at Maria’s hip. Just for a second Hanzo closes his eyes and time stops. Suddenly he’s thinking of another reality.

One where it wasn't Maria McCree was holding, it was him. One where out here on these blue porch stairs Jesse’s knee gently knocked against his and the light illuminating from the home hit Jesse where the soft moonlight doesn't, be as majestic as it was in real life.

One where Jesse’s dopey smile and brown eyes filled with golden swirl was for him. In that world, that beautiful ring in the small velvet box, in large hands, was just for him.

Hanzo’s eyes snap open when he hears crashing and yelling from inside the house. Wiping the searing tear that managed to slip from his eye he makes his way to his car. When he manages to sit down...he breaks. He bangs on the steering wheel and grunts, yelling curses in Japanese until the heartbreak he transferred into anger escapes him.

He hangs his head between his arms on the steering wheel and heaves heavy sobs filled with tears that burn his cheeks. His sobs physically rocking his body to its core. As the light fades from the car he’s filled with that ever growing loneliness that comes with loving McCree.

His thoughts haunted by that charming smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaves uh comments and if he haveuh questions uh leave dem below uh too. I uh also write uh short chapters cuz uh my brain can't take uh too much uh.


End file.
